Clue
by Meiling Li2
Summary: What do you get when Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Snape [and some others] at Hogwarts, play rounds of Clue? Chaos and Romance! ^^ Don't go away because it might sound boring, but it's not! ^_^ R/R!
1. First Round

Clue By: Angel Hermione  
  
A/N: Hehehe... ^^; What do you get when the trio [and more people] at Hogwarts play the game, 'Clue'? Chaos, and Romance! ^.~ Various couples!  
  
  
  
It was a stormy night at Hogwarts, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Common Room, doing nothing, of course. "Hey guys!" A voice rang out, the three jumped, and sighed, and it was Ginny. "Wanna play this game?" She asked, coming in with a box. They all shrugged. "It's called Clue, and I'll teach you how to play while we play…" Ginny smiled, and the three sat down on the floor, and got the game out. This shows who is who:  
  
Harry~ Mr. Green  
  
Ron~ Colonel Mustard  
  
Hermione~ Miss. Scarlet  
  
Ginny~ Miss. White  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~  
  
The order was the same too. Harry went, and got a 5, he went and was close to getting in the Study. Ron went, and got a 3. Hermione got a 6, and got into the Billiards Room. "Hmmm… I say…" Hermione looked at her cards. "Miss. Peacock, in the Billiards Room, with a wrench." Hermione smiled. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stared at her. "What?!" She sighed. Harry went over to her and showed her Miss. Peacock and the Wrench. Hermione smirked. "Thank you…" She marked her paper. Ginny went, and got a 6 too. She looked around, and moved her person. She got to the Conservatory. "Colonel Mustard, in the Conservatory, with a Lead Pipe." Ron glared at her. Ginny shrugged. "Anyone prove me wrong?" She asked. Harry sighed and showed Ginny a card. Ginny smirked and marked her paper. Then, the portrait swung open, and Professor Snape came in.  
  
"What in the world are you four doing?" He asked. "Playing a game!" Hermione smiled. "You wanna join?" Ginny asked. Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine, even though I have nothing to do anyway…" He picked up the purple dude. "You're Professor Plum…" Ginny smirked, Hermione followed, and the two started to laugh, then stopped. "Now, you're turn…" Hermione sighed. Snape rolled the dice and got a 6. He got in the Kitchen. "Now what?" He asked. Ginny told him what to do. "Ohhhh… ummm…" Snape sighed. "Mr. Green, with a rope, in the Kitchen." Harry glared. Then the game went on and on.  
  
It was Hermione's turn, again. She was in the Library. She smirked. "I KNOW who it is.." She replied. All eyes turned to her. "Hmm…It was Miss. White, in the Hall, with a…" She looked at her paper. "With a knife." She continued. Harry looked in the confidential. He pulled out Miss. White, Hall, and Knife. All eyes turned wide at Hermione. "What? I HAVE played this game before…" She replied. "Again?" She smirked. Everyone looked at her, and sighed. "Sheesh…" She sighed.  
  
Another Game….  
  
Everyone was still who they were last time. Hermione went first, Snape after, Ginny, Harry, and then Ron. "Hmmm…" It was Harry's turn. "Professor Plum, in the Ballroom, with a Wrench." Harry guessed. Hermione looked at her paper, and glared. Hermione's won 5 games, Harry has too. "Hmmm.. let's have a championship!" Ginny smiled. "Hermione VS Harry." Hermione smirked. "Fine with me, what about you Harry? Are you afraid to lose to a girl?" Hermione replied. Harry glared. "I'm in." He answered. Snape sighed. "I'll watch Potter get beat by Granger…" He replied. Harry glared. "Now, let the games begin.." Hermione replied, and shuffled the cards…..  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One! ^^ I know, short, but oh well.. -________- Next chapter will be longer, or so I hope.. O.o.. 


	2. The Championship: Harry VS Hermione

Clue: Chapter Two~ The Championship By: Angel Hermione  
  
____________________*****~~~~~~~~~*****________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^  
  
Voldemort~ Ummm… you should know not to post your review EIGHT times!!! -___-  
  
Piri Lupin-Snape~ Thanks! ^^; Don't worry, Draco WILL appear! ^_^  
  
Rubi Granger~ Thanks! ^^;;  
  
Medrelina the Weird~ Yeah, anyways, thanks!  
  
Grey frog~ I'm not telling who wins.. (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, let the games begin…" Hermione replied, shuffling the cards. "Fine…" Harry replied. Hermione and Harry were both the same people. Harry went first, he got 3, and went. Hermione went, and got a 6. She got into the Study. Harry glared. "How do you always do it?" He sighed. Hermione smirked. "Practice." She answered. "Hmmm…I say… Mr. Green, in the Study, with a knife." Hermione replied. Harry's eye started to twitch, and sighed. Harry went, and he got a 6. "Finally…" He sighed. He got into the Conservatory. "Easy, Miss. Scarlet, in the Conservatory, with a rope…" He smirked. Hermione glared, and went. A wide grin spread across her face…  
  
"I got it.." She whispered. All eyes turned to her. "If it's not Green, Scarlet, I KNOW it's not Mustard, or Plum, and since I have…" She whispered to Ginny, who grinned. "It's Miss. White, in the Hall, with a Revolver." She replied. Harry pulled out the cards in the confidential……..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miss. White  
  
Hall  
  
1 Revolver  
  
  
  
Harry's and everyone else's eyes went wide. "Too bad, you were beaten by a girl.." Hermione patted Harry, who was dumbstruck, on the back. Harry glared. "You cheated." The two words came out of his mouth. Hermione stared at him. "HOW can you say that?! It's JUST a game!" Hermione replied. "A GAME?! I've only won at Quidditch, Hermione, you could've JUST went easy on me and I would've been happy!" Harry glared. Hermione glared back. "Well it isn't my fault, I had practice! I am a muggle, you know!" Hermione glared. "So??" Harry replied. "Nevermind, you just don't know how to be a good sport.." Hermione glared again. Ginny, who didn't want her two friends fighting, went between them. "SHUSH!" She sighed. Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course, we could figure that Granger would win…" He replied. Hermione and Harry's head immediately turned at him. "SHUT UP!" They yelled. Snape glared. Hermione sighed. "Fine, YOU want to have a championship?" She asked Snape, who's eyes went wide. "No, no.. that's fine…" Hermione smirked. "Now…" Before Hermione would finish, they were sucked up into the board…..  
  
  
  
Hermione: ::screams: NOOO!!!! I DON'T WANNA PLAY!! -_-  
  
Harry: Ohhh give it up, Herm….::sighs::  
  
Snape: Ohh boy.. I have to be stuck with Gryffindors…  
  
Ginny: Uh oh, I think we have to play the game.. ::terror and horror is written all over her face::  
  
Hermione: ::along with Ginny, screams:: NOOO…  
  
Ron: ::looks around:: ONE of us killed someone.. ::glares::  
  
Hermione: ::once again, screams:: MURDERERS!!!  
  
Harry: She's gone nuts.. However, which one of us killed someone?  
  
Hermione: ::looks around:: :starts to scream: Nevermind.. I know it's not me…  
  
Harry: Of course.. -__-  
  
Hermione: ::glares::  
  
Ginny: I think we play now…  
  
Hermione: I'm not ready for this… -__- ::rolls the dice and gets a 6, and goes into the Lounge:: Hmmm…… Professor Plum, in the Lounge with a Knife…  
  
Snape: ::from his starting spot:: WELL YOU HAD TO SAY IT WAS ME, DIDN'T YOU??!!  
  
Hermione: ::shrugs:: Oh well…  
  
Harry: ::rolls and gets a 6:: TWO TIMES IN A ROW!!! ::Walks into the Conservatory:: Miss. White, in the Conservatory, with a rope…  
  
Ginny: ::glares:: MURDERER!!!! ::rolls and gets a 1:: Stupid..  
  
Harry: ::glares:: Meanie!  
  
Hermione: SHUT UP!!! ::From the Lounge::  
  
Snape: ::rolls the dice:: ::gets a 5:: AWW MANN…  
  
Ron: ::gets a 6, and goes into the Kitchen: I GET TO COOK…Ummm… …. Miss. Scarlet, in the Kitchen, with a lead pipe.  
  
Hermione: ::screams in anger:: MURDERER!!!  
  
Snape: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!  
  
Hermione: ::rolls the dice again:: ::goes into the Secret Passageway and is in the Conservatory:: HI HARRY!!! ::Screaming in his ear::  
  
Harry: OWWW!!! Hello to you too! -_-  
  
Ginny: HARRY AND HERMIONE, SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I---… ::Ron runs to where Ginny is and covers her mouth::  
  
Hermione/Harry: ::blushes::  
  
Snape: POTTER, GRANGER, DON'T YOU TWO DARE BE KISSING!!!  
  
Hermione/Harry: ::glares::  
  
Harry: ::rolls and gets a 6:: Bye Hermione..  
  
Hermione: Bye to you too.. -_- I DON'T WANNA GET KILLED!!! ::Starts screaming::  
  
Ginny: Herm, no one's in the same room as you!!!  
  
Hermione: SO?! THEY COULD SNEAK UP BEHIND MEE!!!!  
  
Snape/Ron: ::mumbles:: cry baby..  
  
Hermione: ::stops screaming and glares::  
  
Ginny: ::rolls and gets a 6:: YAYY!!! :::Runs into the Conservatory::  
  
Hermione: :: jumps up and screams:: DON'T. YOU. DARE. DO. THAT. AGAIN. VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!!!!  
  
Ginny: Sorry Herm.. O.o..  
  
Snape: ::rolls and gets a 5:: Cool.. ::goes into the Hall:: spooky.. O.o… ::Sees Harry:: ::jumps up::  
  
Harry: HERM!! GINNY!! HELP ME..  
  
Snape: ::glares::  
  
Ron: SNAPE ATTACKS!!! ::Pretend scream::  
  
Snape: CAN IT WEASEL!!!  
  
Ron: ::gasp:: YOU'RE TAKING AFTER MALFOY-THE-WHITE-FERRETT!!!  
  
Snape: ::glares::  
  
Hermione: RON!! IT'S YOUR TURN NOWW!!  
  
Ron: Ohh.. ::rolls and gets a… 1..:: STUPID DICE!!! -_-  
  
Ginny: WOWW…  
  
Hermione: MY TURN… wait.. we never guessed… oh well…::rolls and gets a 6:: BYE GINNY!!! ::Runs into the Hall:: HII!!!  
  
Snape/Harry: ::screams::  
  
Hermione: Scared ya! (  
  
Harry: Hermione, don't you DARE do that again!!!  
  
Hermione: Guess Harry has a dark side.. O.o..  
  
Harry: ::glares::  
  
Snape: Oh boy, not the two love birds..  
  
Hermione/Harry: ::blushes and then looks into the Conservatory at Ginny:: ::screams:: GINNY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny: I guess this isn't time for guessing, isn't it? ^^;;  
  
Ron: SHE DIDN'T TAKE AFTER ME…  
  
Ginny: ::rolls her eyes::  
  
Harry: ::still blushing:: ::rolls and gets a 6:: THREE TIMES?!! Bye Herm…. ::walks into the Study::  
  
Hermione: ::starts sniffling::  
  
Snape: Oh for the love of God! ::sighs::  
  
Hermione: ::glares at Snape:: I'm not in the top class for nothing…  
  
Snape: ::walks backwards:: Nevermind…  
  
Harry: Save me.. -__- I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ALL ALONE!!  
  
Ron: NOT YOU TWO HARRY!!! -_-  
  
Harry: SHUSH!!  
  
Ron: ::sighs:: baby..  
  
Harry: I heard that!  
  
Hermione: Someone's turn.. Ginny..  
  
Ginny: ::rolls and gets a 6, and runs into the Hall:: HERMIONE!!!  
  
Hermione: Hello to you to, Ginny…  
  
Snape: I'M STUCK GRYFFINDOR GIRLS!!! Spare my life.. -_-  
  
Hermione/Ginny: ::turns to Snape and glares::  
  
Ginny: She's not in the top class for nothing... ::points to an angry Hermione::  
  
Snape: ::walks backwards: Okay.. Sorry… I don't wanna die!  
  
Ginny: ::gasp:: Hermione, are you the…  
  
Hermione: ::stops:: NO!! IT'S NOT ME!! ::Would never kill anyone:: but.. We don't know about Harry and Ron though……  
  
  
  
A/N: End of 2nd chapter! Stay tuned for more! 


End file.
